


Kise's lucky day

by seaofsolitude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I failed miserably, M/M, Teikou Era, possibly too ooc to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofsolitude/pseuds/seaofsolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is an incredibly kind person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise's lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. My account was deleted, so I decided to repost it here. Also, originally written as a gift for hinekosama, but I don't want to bother her again with this shitty fanfic.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> I apologize for everything in advance.

The atmosphere in the bus was rather peaceful as the Kiseki no Sedai made their way to yet another match, this time in a distant neighborhood.  
Midorima was mumbling something about his lucky item of the day to Akashi, who seemed too focused on his spreadsheet to be paying attention, but one knew better than to underestimate the captain.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara was sitting in the back of the vehicle, lost in thought-or better, in his food, and judging by his usual bored expression, the landscapes outside the window weren't exciting at all.

By his side, Kise could be found seeming restless about something. This 'something' was the fact that Kuroko and Aomine were sitting together a few seats away, in their private little world (but that was no news). If there's something you can say for sure about the Kiseki no Sedai, is that all the boys are very, very faithful to their quirkiness.

Kise gradually relaxed though, as he watched Kuroko walk in his direction, then quietly sit by his side. The blond's eyes lit up and he bluntly exclaimed.

"Kurokocchi! I'm so glad you came sit next to me!"

Kuroko said nothing, didn't even look at him.

 _'How mean'_ , Kise thought, _'I was completely ignored... again'_. He crossed his arms wearily and stared out of the window-or better, he tried to, but Murasakibara and his huge bag of chips were blocking the view. Both of his sides were helpless.

After some minutes, the neighborhood where they were heading to seemed to be in another planet to Kise, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Maybe the blond's mind was starting to play tricks on him too, because he couldn't brush away the feeling of being watched by Kuroko. Kise almost laughed at the thought because, yes, Kuroko was an observant person, watching people was possibly the third thing he did the most (after playing baskeball and reading, of course). But Kise was sure that the blue-haired boy didn't use to observe him, quite the opposite even, Kuroko had mastered the art of ignoring and avoiding him.

Kise sighed absentmindedly. He hated to admit, but he was losing the war. He had never won, not even once. However, giving up was out of question, he didn't have anything to lose anyway. Looking on the bright side, he could at the very least spend more time with Kuroko, which was really something.

Suddenly, Aomine got up from his seat and marched furiously to the back of the bus. He then sat down beside Kuroko, violently pushing the blue-haired boy with his shoulder until he was completely pressed against Kise's side. 

The blond's heart skipped two beats as he yelled.

"What are you doing, Aominecchi?!"

"Nothing much," Aomine said, crossing his arms and legs. "Just sitting here, can't I?"

"O-of course you can, but you don't have to stick that close to Kurokocchi!" Kise complained. "Haven't you heard about personal space?"

Aomine laughed. "As if you knew what that is yourself, you're always glued to Tetsu."

Kise flushed and eyed Kuroko, who seemed to be staring intently at the front of the bus as if nothing was happening.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I am not." It was a short and decided answer, which only made the blond flush even more.

That was weird, definitely weird.  
Kuroko hated when Kise tried any sort of physical contact, yet there he was, with his right side completely pressed again said boy, and he was not going to complain.

"Aomine-kun and I had a conversation." Kuroko confessed, out of the blue.

"Several conversations, you mean," corrected Aomine, nonchalantly. "And in which I was the only one who talked, most of the time."

Kise's eyes went from Kuroko to Aomine, then back at the blue-haired boy.

"What........ kind of........... conversation?" _'Do I really want to know?'_ Kise wondered, but it was too late, his mouth was bigger than his fear.

"About..." Kuroko finally stared at Kise, and the blond could swear he was blushing weakly. "Feelings."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? F-feelings? Of who to whom?" Panic took over Kise and he was practically shouting, but since he was naturally loud, no one seemed to care (at least the blond hoped so). "Kurokocchi, don't tell me you have feelings for Aominecchi!"

"Of course I do." Kuroko stated, so annoyingly fast and natural. Kise felt as if the ground had just opened under him and swallowed him into darkness and desperation.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine growled.

"But it is true," Kuroko retorted. "Besides, Kise-kun did not specify what kind of feelings, and I do admir-"

"TETSU, YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOURSELF HERE!" Aomine finally sat up straight, and stared at Kuroko in disbelief. "Remember what we talked about?"

Kuroko didn't reply. He seemed thoughtful in spite of his usual stoic expression, while Aomine still looked furious.

On the other hand, Kise was crying (internally and externally). He embraced himself like a scared child, and his mind was working in the worst way possible.

 _'It was helpless and I knew it'_ , Kise repeated to himself, _'but was it always that helpless? Did I lose to Aominecchi again? What if they're dating? What do I do? Is it too soon to jump off the bus?'_

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine snapped his fingers in front of the blond's face. "Stop with the drama, this conversation isn't over!"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called him quietly. "I don't think I want to do this here."

Aomine sighed deeply. He then proceeded to think about all the other things he could be doing-rather be doing. And yet there he was, stuck on that damned bus with a bunch of basketball monsters, and above all, two shitheads who clearly liked each other, but were too dense to notice, let alone say it.

"Tetsu," Aomine stared at his best friend as if he was a mystery that couldn't be solved. "I want you to keep something in mind, something that's really important and crucial in like, okay? I'm pretty sure that you'll find that out in one point of your life, and it'll be a bittersweet moment. Things then will work out based on how you deal with the new discovery that NO ONE CARES. EVER!"

Kise and Kuroko, both stared blankly at Aomine.

"Eh?" Kise mumbled confused.

"No one cares?" echoed Kuroko, sounding just as confused.

"That's right!" Aomine said, smiling. "No one cares about what you do, it's your life! Do whatever the fuck you want!"

"Hm... I guess Aominecchi's right." Kise shrugged. It's not like he was expecting Aomine to say something meaningful and helpful, but maybe it was true. Even if people cared, that's none of their business. It shouldn't be a problem if you really want to do something.

"Of course I'm right!" Aomine patted Kuroko's shoulder quickly, smile already fading. "Now I'm gonna leave, for fuck's sake, I can't take this drama anymore. I'm not even being paid!" he got up, and turned to Kise. "Oi, brat, thank me later!"

With that, he finally went back to his seat.

"O-okay!" Kise said, more to himself than to Aomine. "I still have no idea what is going on here."

But at that moment, Kise noticed something which he should have long ago. Something quite stark and obvious, yet he missed it until now:  
Kuroko was still pressed tightly against his side. Not even Kise's restlessness managed to push the blue-haired boy away.

Amazing... yet scary.

Kise sucked in a sharp breath, trying to calm his heart that was beating like a frantic drum. No good. He then prayed to God, Buddha, and even to non-existen gods, but he just couldn't bring himself to keep it cool. Perhaps Kuroko had forgotten about it too, that they were practically glued, that is, just like that damned Aomine had said.

Sure! That's it, alright......... but.... Kuroko's amnesia was lasting too long, and Kise feared he would have to remind him.  
However, if he doesn't say anything, Kuroko will definitely be angry. 

Oh well, there goes his good luck.

"Eer..." the blond started.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said pretty much at the same time, stopping immediately. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Oh, well, it's just that.... you see, Kurokocchi is still sitting very close to me." Kise scratched the back of his neck, feeling as awkward as one can feel.

The blue-haired boy stared at him blankly. "Yes, does that bother you?"

For one fleeting second, Kise considered that he could be dreaming. It wouldn't be impossible, knowing just how many times he had dreamed about Kuroko finally giving in to his attempts of asking him out before, it was rather pitiful. But then the blond feared that yes, it was only a dream, soon he would wake up and Kuroko would never, ever sit that close to him.

"Are you alright, Kise-kun? You seem troubled." Those words made Kise's heart writhe in his chest. It felt like Kuroko was watching him, and up until now, he didn't know how scary and wonderful it was to be noticed by the person you truly like.

"I-I'm fine, Kurokocchi, really!" Kise smiled to hide the nervosism, but his lips trembled. "I just thought you hated being touched by me."

A moment of silence went by. The tension was almost palpable in the thick air between them. 

Kuroko sighed inaudibly, and he suddenly looked serious, even more than usual.

"Kise-kun, you are annoying, I must say."

"Meanie!" Kise automatically pouted. 

"You are persistent, tireless, adamant in your decisions, doesn't take no as an answer, doesn't know when to stop-"

"Kurokocchi! When you say it like that..."

"But I don't hate those things about you." Kuroko looked away, making it impossible to see his face. "I mean, I used to, but I don't anymore. I... like them."

Kise couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Kuroko really admitting that he liked Kise the way he was? Wait, was that even possible?

"Nee, Kurokocchi, usually I'm not the kind of guy who wastes opportunities, actually I jump on them without thinking twice."

"Yes, Kise-kun, I know." 

Kise was almost sure Kuroko was rolling his eyes.

"That's mean! Anyway, I still don't... understand what made you change your mind so fast."

"I told you, Aomine-kun and I had a conversation."

"Several conversations!" Aomine yelled from his seat. "And Kise, you're the only one who thinks this was fast!"

Yes, he was listening. And when Murasakibara made an incomprehensible noise beside him, Kise was reminded that the whole Kiseki no Sedai was listening too.  
The blond blushed bright red.

"Aominecchi, can you please stop listening?!"

"Afraid not, this goddamn bus is too small!"

Surprisingly, Kuroko laughed. But it was a low, short laugh, not nearly enough. Kise found himself wanting to hear more of that wonderful sound, and he wished more than anything, that he could be the reason behind it. Just for once in a lifetime that he prayed to be long.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There are many things I want to tell you, and even more things I want to find out, but I don't think this is the appropriate place. I am only telling you this now because Aomine-kun wouldn't leave me alone." He eyed his best friend, who seemed ready to jump off the window. "He said he is tired of our... confused relationship."

"No, I said gay crisis shit, and dependable dickheads." Once again, Aomine corrected Kuroko.

"Well, that sounds more like something Aominecchi would say." Kise shrugged.

Aomine grumbled a "tch", and fell silent.

"Alright, Kurokocchi, I guess that after the initial shock, I'm starting to understand. Then, what do you suggest? Should we talk about that after the match?"

"I don't think today is a good idea." Kuroko replied impassively.

"What about tomorrow?"

"No good."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise dramatically threw his arms in the air. "You just said you like the way I am, and then you don't want to talk to me ever again?"

"I was thinking about saturday." Kuroko finally gathered up the courage to say.

That was it. That was the whole point of the conversation since the very beginning, but give Kuroko a break! It was the first time he was asking someone out. Not a random person though, but Kise Ryouta, the annoyingly adorable boy who Kuroko had grown fond of.

"Oh?" Realisation started to dawn on Kise. "Like a.... like a... like a-a-"

"Like a date, yes."

That was too much for Kise. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all, because not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Kuroko would do such a thing. It was always the other way around. Every single time. But wow, Kuroko was asking him out right now. On a bus. On their way to a match. In a neighborhood that seemed to be in another planet.  
That was so not romantic, it couldn't be a dream.

And Kise found himself smiling widely. Strange feelings were bubbling up inside his chest, and he was oh so happy. He was oh so excited. He suddenly wished today was saturday, and all the other days were saturday too, forever.

"Sure, Kurokocchi!" Kise shifted in his seat again, throwing one arm over Kuroko's shoulders, not really touching the boy, but he felt good anyway. "Saturday it is. A date. You can't run away anymore, okay?"

A collective sigh was heard from the Kiseki no Sedai.

Midorima said something like "finally", and Akashi mumbled about scissors. Kise thought he was better off without knowing what he said exactly.

"I think I am done running away." Kuroko smiled at the blond, almost secretly.

Kise swore to himself that he would make Kuroko smile more and more, and laugh, and be happy.

In that moment, Kise realised that it doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be Kurokocchi.

 

When they finally arrived at the school, Aomine was the first one to get off the bus. He stretched out lazily, contemplating the absolute truth of his life:

Aomine Daiki is an incredibly kind person.

 

_Fin._


End file.
